


The Black Sky Returns

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil and Elektra Nathcios: based on Classic Literature [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought she was dead, the Black Sky had died on the rooftop but then I heard it. A year later....I heard her heartbeat."</p><p>After the defeat of the Hand and death of Elektra, Matt Murdock put away his Daredevil mask and turned away from his vigilante life. However, one day, Stick came by and warned him about the return of the Black Sky. Matt did not believe in resurrection. But soon after, police discovered a series of murders with victims' heart torn out while alive and Karen began to act strangely.</p><p>Based on a prompt from an anon on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Sky Returns

Matt Murdock had two lives, once.

There was a time when he was a defense lawyer by day and a vigilante hero at night. His alter ego and secret identity was only known by a very few people; those he could trust. One of them was Foggy Nelson, his former law partner. Another was Elektra Natchios, his lover, ally, and enemy.

Life had changed much in the past year.

First, the law firm Nelson & Murdock came to an end; and Foggy moved on with a new position in a prestigious law firm that pays him well. Then, Elektra died in the battle against the Hand, a powerful ninja clan that worked with the Yakuza. She took a hit that was meant for Matt and bled to death in his arms. Outraged, Matt broke the iron rule of no killing by throwing Nobu, the ninja who stabbed Elektra, off the roof top. Although he won the final victory, he lost Elektra. It was only then he realized that Elektra was the only woman he truly loved and was able to connect with. With her, he was free.

She was perhaps also the only person in this world who understands his struggle between his two identities and his need to be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

When Matt buried her, he also buried his alter ego with her.

Since then, he had put his Daredevil mask aside.

No vigilante activity and no job.

He spent his days in his apartment drinking beers.

~~~

It wasn't the life that Matt would've wanted. But, losing Elektra and the break up of Nelson & Murdock was too much for him.  Aside from a broken heart, Matt feared that he would become a monster like Frank Castle, who warned him that he was only inches away from becoming a man like him - a man who kills without regret.

Frank wasn't far from the truth.

Although Nobu was a member of the Hand and murderer of Elektra, he was also a human being.

To avoid falling into the same fate as Frank Castle's, Matt decided to that he will not be Daredevil anymore, not ever again.

Just Matthew Murdock, a man unemployed and friendless.

~~~

If Matt believed that he can turn his back on his past, then he was wrong.

One day, he heard a knock on the door.

It was Stick, his former blind mentor.

"You are wasting your life away, Matty," Stick scolded him gently.

"What are you doing here, old man?"

"Funny, that's what I like to ask you," Stick chuckled. "I come here to warn you."

"I'm not interested in any of your fairy tales," Matt turned his back on him, taking another sip of German beer.

"The Black Sky," Stick began. "I thought she was dead, the Black Sky had died on the rooftop but then I heard it. A year later....I heard her heartbeat."

"Get out!" Matt threw his beer bottle against the floor, listening to the sound of the broken glass.

"She is closer to you than you ever think," Stick continued. "The Black Sky is dangerous. Only you can stop her, Matty."

"I said get out!!!" Matt roared.

Stick was silent for a moment. He then muttered, "The choice is yours, Matty. If you don't act, blood will be shed. More lives will be lost. Remember, you are the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Do not repeat the same mistake you made, and the same mistake I made."

_The Black Sky must be destroyed._

That was something both Stick and Matt failed to do when Elektra was alive.

Stick had mentioned and warned Matt about the Black Sky many times. He had told Matt that the Black Sky is a dangerous weapon that the Hand activated for their own use in their crime against humanity. To Matt's shock, it was revealed that the Black Sky was no one other than Elektra. However, instead of fighting her, Matt convinced her to believe in the goodness inside her. Stick knew her dark secret long ago. He had a handful of opportunities to kill her; only that he couldn't. After all, he was the one who raised and groomed her, and saw her as a daughter.

Perhaps it was for the best that Elektra died in battle.

Yet, now, if Matt understood Stick correctly, she is resurrected by the Hand.

~~~

Two days after Stick's visit, the news reported two murders that occurred in Hell's Kitchen.

Two men were killed.

Their heart was torn out and placed on their dead bodies.

The autopsies later revealed that the heart was taken out while the victims were alive.

Listening to the news report, Matt recalled about what Stick told him. A few seconds later, however, he turned off the radio and walked away.

The police will handle it, he told himself. They will catch the real killer.

~~~

The killings continued in Hell's Kitchen.

By far, ten victims had been found; all were killed in the same manner - with their heart cut out while alive. The whole city was in panic. The police had yet identified any suspect. The killer was like a ghost. The people who last saw the victims reported nothing was amiss before the victims were found dead and that they saw nobody. Soon, rumors spread all over city that the killer is a mad female surgeon who lost her sanity after her boyfriend ditched her.

The killer - whoever she is, or he - was on the loose and at large.

Everyone in the city lived in fear that he or she would be the next victim.

~~~

One morning, Karen Page came to pay Matt a visit.

She was his legal assistant back in Nelson & Murdock. The two even dated before Elektra popped back in Matt's life.

Elektra and Karen were very different, like day and night. Elektra had wavy, raven hair with strong facial features. Karen, on the other hand, was blonde with features of a classical beauty. While Elektra spoke loud and clear, Karen was gentle and soft spoken.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked her.

"That's what I am about to ask you," Karen said; her voice shaking. "This city is under the reign of a mad killer." She then gave Matt a glare. "Shouldn't _you_ do something?"

"Karen, let the police handle this," Matt said, finding her attitude and behavior odd.

"You are the Devil of Hell's Kitchen," Karen whispered harshly. "This is your city. You drove out Wilson Fisk and defeated Frank. Now it's time for you to get back in there, and..."

Matt was stunned; he never revealed his secret to Karen.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh don't think that I am stupid Matt," Karen laughed bitterly. "I follow every news headline and it doesn't take long for me to figure it out. You can hide your face, but you can never hide your ass."

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Is that why you are here?"

"I want you to make this city safe again," Karen said. "I can't go to work, Matthew. I am scared every second. I have no one else to turn to." She looked at him and then said, "You are the only person I trust."

She approached him, closer and closer.

Soon, she was in his arms and the two held each other like they are lovers.

~~~

And thus their relationship rekindled and Karen moved in with Matt.

He was still reluctant to resume his vigilante activities.

Days went by and people continued to die. The police still hadn't identified any suspect and the killer was remained at large.

At his apartment, neither Matt nor Karen did anything else other than drinking. Matt had his beer while Karen drank Tequila. After a glass or two, she began to berate Matt for not being Daredevil again. "There is darkness inside you," she mumbled. "You can't hide from it. This is who you are, Matthew."

At first, Matt chose to ignore her.

However, as time went on, Karen's words became sharp and cruel.

"Oh I know why," Karen spat at him one day after a drink. "You are not going out there anymore because _she's_ no longer there! You never cared for this city! You were out there as Daredevil to lure _her_ out. To show her what she had missed after she walked out on you. You can't get over her, can you?"

She was talking about Elektra.

"Since when you started to like Tequila?" Matt asked her, trying to change the subject. By now, he found her to be more and more different from the Karen Page he used to know.

"I don't care for Tequila," Karen replied. "Get me? I don't care. All I want you to do is get back out there." Her hand reached out to stroke his unshaven face, with her nails dug into his cheek. "Be Daredevil again, Matthew."

Matt was still.

The touch of her hand.

How her nails dug into his flesh.

And her heartbeat.

Wait...

No...

Quickly, he pushed Karen away.

~~~

It was night.

On the rooftop, Daredevil stood and listened.

As hard as he tried, he could not concentrate.

He was very disturbed by Karen's behavior.

And he thought about what Stick had told him earlier on.

Before Elektra died, she weakly but determinedly told him, "This isn't the end."

What's really going on, he will find out tonight.

_The mad killer, Stick's warning about the Black Sky, Elektra, and Karen._

He _needed_ to find out.

And he will stop this mysterious mad killer's reign of terror.

Finally, he heard something.

_Running..._

_Screaming..._

He hopped off the roof and got into action.

Soon, he found a man lying on the ground in the middle of the alley. A feminine figure was standing over him. Her face half covered like a ninja. In her hand was a sai. Before she could use her sai on her soon-to-be victim, Daredevil stopped her. The two began to fight as the man got back onto his feet trembling and ran away in fear.

The fight wasn't impressive.

Matt hadn't been active for more than a year. His opponent - whoever she was - fought with rage rather than skills. The fight continued until the killer was beaten unconscious on the ground. Before Daredevil could unmask the killer, he heard the sirens. Knowing the cops were nearby, he disappeared into the darkness. He did not go too far. Silently, he listened as the police approached the unconscious killer.

When an officer unmasked the killer, a black wig came off.

Behind the mask was a blonde woman in her late twenties.

One of the police officers recognized her.

It was no one other than Karen Page.

~~~

The sun was rising.

In his suit and tie, Matt stood before Elektra's grave with orchids. He remained on the spot when Stick joined him.

"She isn't here," Stick muttered.

"No," Matt replied. "She died in my arms."

"You still don't believe me, don't you Matty?" Stick asked. "She is the Black Sky."

"You don't know her, Stick," Matt insisted. "You don't know her like I do. She was a fighter; she may have killed but her heart was clean. The woman I knew, fought, and loved...she would never hurt the innocents."

"You are stubborn," Stick murmured. "You don't believe that she can be somewhere in this world?"

Matt spoke to him no more. The two silently stood before Elektra's grave.

~~~

The sun was setting and the moon was rising.

It was night.

Matt Murdock put on his mask and resumed his nocturnal activities. He would keep the city safe and bring down the criminals.

At the same time, however, he was waiting.

Despite what he said to Stick, in his heart, he was hoping to be reunited with Elektra again.

Whether as enemies or allies.

She would always be the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot also contains element from Edgar Allen Poe's short story "Ligeia." If you are interested, you can check out this short story here: http://poestories.com/read/ligeia
> 
> I hope you like this fic. If you like, shoot me a prompt :)


End file.
